Dry Dry Ruins
Dry Dry Ruins is the location of the second Star Spirit, Mamar, and home to Tutankoopa and his Chain Chomps. It is also where Mario gets the Super Hammer. It's in northern Dry Dry Desert in Paper Mario, and is apparently the remnants of King Mousta's destroyed kingdom. Mario can find it by using the Pulse Stone, which was given to him by Moustafa. Dry Dry Ruins is the catacombs of Tutankoopa's crypt, and the native home of Chomps, including Stone Chomps. It is lined by many pillars adorned with Chomp Statues, and holds the sarcophagi of many Pokey Mummies. The area contains several puzzles involving the Pyramid, Diamond, and Lunar Stones. There are many Buzzy Beetles and Swoopers in the area, so items that attack all enemies (such as POW Blocks) proved themselves useful. Enemies * Tutankoopa (Chapter 2 Boss) * Buzzy Beetle * Chain Chomp * Pokey Mummy * Stone Chomp * Swooper Tattles *It's Dry Dry Ruins. Weren't you totally blown away when it rose out of the sand? That was awesome! I wish we could make it happen again! *That's the entrance to Dry Dry Ruins. It's called the illusion ruin. Nobody could find this place for ages. But we did! *Legend has it that there are many traps and puzzles in these ruins. When this was a great palace, the keepers set all the traps up to keep looters from stealing their treasures. *Compared to the desert, it's cool in here. *There's a great view of the desert from the upstairs floor. The farther down we go, the cooler it'll get. It'll get darker, too, though. Should we go down there? *It's a bit sandy, huh? Well, when you're buried in the desert, you pick up some sand. *Now that I've helped you find Dry Dry Ruins, will I become famous, too? You don't care. You're already a household name. Hmmph. Hey, a picture of some Chomps. Maybe there are Chomps guarding these ruins. *It's amazing that these ruins still have moving parts. Haven't they been buried here for ages and ages? And yet, when we push switches, stuff moves... Amazing craftsmanship. You've gotta applaud the designers. *My mouth is so dry... I feel like I ate dust. I feel like my skin is cracking off and my eyes are turning into sandpaper. D'you have any moisturizer? *Look at these stairways! How do they make 'em revolve? Whoever built this place must have been brilliant. *Look at the Chomp statues! Even though I know they're just statues, they still scare me. This seems to be the very center of the ruins. In case I haven't mentioned it before, the architects of this place were geniuses. Moustafa's ancestors must have been amazing people. *I'm pretty beat. Phew... Well, heroes don't take rests, I guess. *It's pretty dark around here. We'd better be careful not to get lost or ambushed. *I'm sure that ruins like these are full of hidden rooms. We should keep our eyes open for anything suspicious. *I knew this place would have lots of hidden areas. Ancient palaces always do! It's like a law of ancient architecture, I think. And by the way, there's always supposed to be treasure, too. I wouldn't mind finding something nice... *I feel hungry for some reason. Did you hear that? My belly is making sounds like a Chomp! Boy, a cold drink and a hot sandwich would taste good. *We'd better get ready for a fight! *It's Tutankoopa's old lair. That guy wasn't so tough. You're much tougher, Mario. I can't believe Tutankoopa was the master here. This kingdom was originally built by Nomadimice, many generations ago. I'll tell you, Tutankoopa didn't look much like a Nomadimouse. Category:Mario locations Category:Paper Mario locations